But whose fault is it really?
by Kuugen the Fox
Summary: Hibiki and Kanade are on a vacation trip and in the middle of a competition that has been going for several days. One thing leads to another and they finally reveal to each other how they feel during an explosively sensual night.


This fic has roughly 1/3 of its content cut because that content is explicit MA content

You can find a full version of the fic on Archive of our Own. The cut content was replaced with a short filler to connect the scenes. This filler features two characters otherwise unrelated to the fic and not present in the full, uncut version.

This fic only exists due to the generosity of one of my patrons over at Pa treon

archiveofourown dot org/works/8177416

* * *

"Hibiki." No response. "Hey Hibiki!" Still no response, at least none other than Kanade's right eye twitching.

"Suit yourself then." Still drying her own hair with a large white towel the seventeen year old student ignored her oldest and best friend that was just laying on her bed with damp hair, too lazy to brush her long hair herself.

This _vacation_ they were on, in the last summer break of their student life, had turned into an all-out competition between those two.

 _I win again!_ _Hibiki proudly proclaimed. "That makes it 17 to 15, my advantage. You're finished, Kanade!" Hibiki didn't really care so much about the challenges or winning as she cared about proving Kanade wrong. And it had all started with just an innocent argument about a rock-paper-scissors match about who would get the bed closer to the veranda door, closer to the ocean by about a meter and a half, at most._

 _Kanade won and looked so smug about it that Hibiki wouldn't let it slide. Challenging her to a rematch, they hit the table tennis table hard enough to attract a small crowd and Hibiki having the superior physique, won. But that was not enough. Sweaty and tired from the table tennis they headed to the baths, competing over who could stay inside the longest without getting dizzy. That had been five days ago and they had tried almost everything conceivable, including who can drink a can of soda the fastest. Twice._

Hibiki had won their swimming match. To Kanade that had been a foregone conclusion. She would let Hibiki exhaust herself and then challenge her to a rematch of table tennis and then ping pong. She was going to prove that physical fitness was not everything. Wearing a beige blouse that was clinging to her slightly damp skin and a short skirt, also beige, Kanade couldn't stand it when Hibiki carelessly tossed around on her bed with her hair in such a mess. "You're a girl so take care of your hair already!"

"If you care **so** much, you do it." Hibiki countered and didn't want to take orders from Kanade. She turned around, laying flat on her stomach, glad that she got Kanade to stop nagging her. She'd do it. **Later**. Just not now. _Why does she always have to be such a busybody? Hibiki do this, Hibiki do that, Hibiki stop eating my cupcakes, Hibiki where did the batter go? Hibiki it's your fault I can't get a boyfriend_. _As if you'd even want a boyfriend._

Hibiki gasped for air. "Stop putting heavy things on my back!" Hibiki complained, tried to turn her head far enough to check what Kanade had done only to find the girl sitting on her back, her own brush in hand. "What are you doing?!"

"Since **you** are incapable of behaving like a proper young lady, you're giving me no other choice." Starting to brush Hibiki's hair, Kanade expected a lot of complaints to flare up any second now, from _You don't know how I brush my hair_ to _You'll get your own hairs all tangled up in mine_. But nothing came out of Hibiki's mouth.

Having Kanade sit on her back with spread legs was uncomfortable. But she really didn't mind her doing this. But the one thing that **really** shut her up was that she was only wearing a short tank top and Kanade sat far enough down her back that she could feel the insides of her thighs on her back and she needed every little ounce of self-control to not shiver at the sensation.

 _This is all Kanade's fault_! It had happened when Hibiki had been picked to play Romeo during the school play and Kanade had to sub in as Juliet because the original Juliet _mysteriously_ didn't show up on the important day. They had always been good friends, even though they fought a lot, and still did, but that moment when Kanade was supposed to fake kiss her, nobody had told Kanade it wasn't supposed to be a **real** kiss. Kissing on stage in front of all those people, even though **they** couldn't tell the difference, had sent Hibiki's heart into a craze. And as it turned out, Kanade's too. After spending a rather excited moment, still in costume, behind the school building where nobody could see them, they were quickly back to bickering and swore that it was just a one-time mistake.

 _If she hadn't kissed me I wouldn't still feel all tingly when she gets this close to me!_ Hibiki was of course old and smart enough to realize when she was in love. But no matter what, she wouldn't give in to that. Their friendship worked and endured their bickering, but a relationship might not be so lucky and she needed Kanade too much to ever risk losing her. So she endured. And she'd rather die than ever tell Kanade about any of that.

Kanade felt pretty much the same. She had obviously known that the kiss wasn't supposed to be real but it had been the perfect excuse to finally test if those butterflies in her stomach were all that what she thought they were. _But of course she had to go and make a **big** **deal** out of it._ Kanade just wanted to bend down and sniff Hibiki's hair. And not just her hair. She still wanted Hibiki but after all that fuss Hibiki made about how having sex had been a mistake and everything, she would rather jump off a cliff than tell Hibiki about this.

They both could sense that there was desire in the air and they both figured that it was their own. Brushing Hibiki's hair with expertise, they just laid and sat there in silence. Hibiki couldn't tell what exactly it was about Kanade brushing her hair that was so arousing but she was dangerously turned on when Kanade finally declared it a job well done.

"Because of you and your stupid laziness I still have to do my own hair now," Kanade complained, putting on a bit of an act. The complaint was real, just not the intensity of it. As she got off her best friend and one-time partner, Kanade attempted to walk back to her bed. But before she could get away, Hibiki got on her knees, still on the bed, and pulled Kanade on both of her arms so she had no choice but to stumble back and suddenly sit on the edge of the bed. "I don't have time to do any stupid competition with you. I need to finish brushing my **own** hair after you ate up all of my time!"

"You take way too long with your own hair because you're afraid of feeling a sting here and there. Gimme that!" Snatching the brush from Kanade's hand, Hibiki thought she put on the perfect excuse to return the favor and do this for Kanade. It would keep Kanade occupied with looking straight ahead so she wouldn't see Hibiki's flushed face and that her nipples were creating little bulges in her top, even through her sports bra. _Why am I so turned on?_ Hibiki was glad she pretended to be all annoyed and angry because it hid her accelerated breathing. _This is just like when we first went to the beach and she wore that stupid sexy white bikini. What kind of high school girl wears something like that?!_ Hibiki had charged straight into the water right then.

Kanade shivered from Hibiki's touch and brushing. "Watch it, you're pulling out way too many hairs!" But Hibiki didn't listen and even put her hand on the back of Kanade's neck, which was still damp, even a little wet, to better brush the long hair. "Your hands are ice cold!" They really were but what made Kanade shiver much more intensely than before was Hibiki touching one of her sensitive spots.

"You're **such** a princess," Hibiki complained back. The longer she stared at Kanade's back the more she just waned to put her arms around her, push her chest against her and… _What the hell am I thinking?_ Hibiki paused unintentionally and when Kanade thought she was done and tried to get up, Hibiki quickly pushed her back down. "You're not done, I just needed a moment to clean the brush!"

"How long are you going to take? I would be finished already!" Kanade really hoped Hibiki was going to take a whole lot longer. How much time would pass before she could have another chance to have Hibiki brush her hair? And why had it turned into something so sexy? Why had **Hibiki** turned into something so sexy? When she put her hair up in a pony tail for sports or to practice the piano, Kanade always secretly took a photo or two. _Her abs, her toned, fit body… I wonder what those breasts of her feel like? They're not that big and she moves around so much I bet they're really firm and… why am I thinking about this_?

The silky smooth sensation of touching Kanade's hair was stronger than Hibiki's self control. "Hold still for a moment, it looks like you got something stuck in your hair." Getting really close, as if she was looking for something, Hibiki couldn't help but run the hair through her fingers directly, the wet silkiness making her swallow hard. No matter how many excuses she made up she absolutely still wanted to have sex with Kanade again.

"How long are you gonna molest my hair?" Kanade was getting impatient. Or at least pretended to because if she didn't, it would have been obvious that she was enjoying Hibiki's touch way too much. For once she was thankful for having rather large boobs because her bra was sufficiently thick to hide just how turned on she was from this.

"I thought I saw something stuck in it but looks like that was just part of your blouse. It's not my fault you wear such misleading clothes!" Hibiki returned to the brushing and she wondered how much longer she could pretend she wasn't finished.

"Only a monkey would mistake a blouse for something else." Kanade tried to focus on the view of the ocean but there wasn't much that she could do to shut out the sensation of Hibiki's gentle hands going through her hair.

"I'm finished. Now I don't own you a thing!" Hibiki rolled over the bed, before Kanade had a chance to turn around, and grabbed a vest. Her top situation had only been aggravated by what she was doing to Kanade. She wanted to go to the bathroom to masturbate and get it out of her system but Kanade got in the way as usual.

"You had the pleasure of brushing my hair for me, as far I am concerned you owe me double now." Kanade was going to leverage this into something else or at least pretend she didn't enjoy it. Thankfully she was very good about not blushing too much so she could face Hibiki without worrying about that. Any blushing that **could** be seen she would just write off as sunburn that she only had because Hibiki dragged her outside every day.

"You continue living in your fantasy world, I am gonna call Ellen and Ako so we can go eat." The hotel they were staying at had a buffet self-serve style. Hibiki didn't want to be all alone with Kanade in the large dinner room, not after what had just happened. Leaving their room, taking two steps to the side in the hallway and knocking on the door that housed Ako and Ellen, the middle school student just tagging along on her parent's dime, Hibiki received no answer. "Naked or not, I'm coming in." Hibiki announced herself and barged into the room to find; absolutely nothing.

Looking at the clock on the wall it was over fifteen minutes past their agreed meeting time. _This is all Kanade's fault!_ Returning to her own room she found Kanade sitting on her own bed, putting on high heels, white ones, which didn't help Hibiki's situation any. She was a bit taller than Kanade but like this, she would be right on eye to eye with her. "You're seriously wearing those?"

"You might dress like some kind of hipster oaf that just got back from surfing but I don't." Kanade paused and then proceeded to take her shoes back off. "You know what, I'll show you what a **real** lady looks like." Stomping over to her closet, Kanade pulled out a super tight white dress that she had only taken with her _just in case_. It was the kind one would wear on TV or to a wedding. Grabbing her fanciest underwear, just in case, from a drawer, Kanade then rushed into their bathroom.

Hibiki was seething with humiliation. _If she can play dress-up, so can I!_ _I'm the performer here, she's just gonna be a pastry chef!_ Pulling open her **own** closet and taking a black dress that was only in there because her mother had **insisted** that she take it. When she did a piano recital she had to dress up every time. She wasn't good at makeup but Hibiki thought her face was pretty enough even without it. Stripping and grabbing the only set of fancy underwear, black lace, she owned from her drawer, Hibiki shivered when she suddenly exposed her still stiff nipples to the lace and ocean air. But how turned on she was didn't matter. The dress was made and cut well enough that it showed some cleavage, not that she had nearly as much of that as Kanade. She didn't own high heels because she just couldn't walk right in those but she owned a pair of expensive black pumps she wore for recitals and these too were only in her closet because her mother had **insisted** she take them.

Hibiki was just finished putting on her pumps and about to tie up her hair in a fancy looking ponytail when Kanade returned from the bathroom, the white dress closely clinging to her skin. Hibiki was painfully aware of the difference in bust size and the dress only emphasized that even more so. _That's gotta be where all those damn cupcakes go to!_ Hibiki thought angrily and was disappointed that all the cupcakes **she** ate were just going to her hips and butt if anywhere at all.

Kanade tired to look as intimidating as possible when she walked past Hibiki but she couldn't help the nervous shaking she was experiencing. Between herself and Hibiki, Hibiki was clearly the better looking one with her super figure. Having breasts as big as she did wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. It made for a very seductive and gaze drawing sight but that was really it. Kanade sometimes fantasized about Hibiki's hands grabbing her breasts and doing _things_ to them despite that.

The moment Hibiki was done tying up her hair, a sharp and yet somehow wild ponytail that only Hibiki's hair could create, she stood up, crossed her arms and waited for Kanade to finish up. The hotel was all inclusive so they had no need to take purses or anything with them. Kanade, with her high heels back on, walked past her without a word and the two ladies, dressed up to the absolute best of their ability, walked down the corridor that lead to the elevator.

Walking side by side, everyone they came across stared at them like they were a pair of celebrities. The only thing missing to make the look perfect were big sunglasses. Both of them played it as cool as they could, not even looking at each other, but that was a farce. Kanade wanted nothing more than to steal a glance at Hibiki with every step, with every loud sound her heels made. To grab her hand, push her into the next room and without even bother to peel her out of that dress, do- Kanade was so glad that they reached the elevator because her thoughts were getting away from her control.

And so was Hibiki. The long ponytail shaking back and forth as she walked with precision, swinging her booty just enough to be appealing but not enough to look slutty, she could almost _feel_ the little bounces that Kanade produced with every step. The dress bulging from the size of her chest, Hibiki fantasized about what was beneath that. They hadn't bothered with the elevator before because they had either been barefoot or in comfortable shoes like sandals so they didn't know that all the three walls were mirrored.

Both of them knew it was too suspicious to stare at the door and it was an extremely long 45 seconds until they were down where the buffet was. Even without anyone holding up the elevator. "Any more cupcakes and you can give that dress to me." Hibiki didn't know what else to say so she started to bicker with Kanade.

"No matter how many cupcakes **you** eat you won't fit in this. It'll hang loose like you're concave," Kanade bickered back.

They both understood that what they themselves said was just an excuse but they took each others words quite seriously. "The only good thing about **your** looks are your tits."

"At least I won't look like a piano playing body builder in 10 years. If you can even fit your infinitely growing ass on that seat anymore then." Kanade wouldn't let Hibiki get away with saying those stupid things.

The elevator stopped and two guys looked at the dressed up women that was glaring at each other. Stepping inside, one of them nervously kept looking at the door while the other one turned to Kanade, a sleazy smile on his face. "Say, you got anything planned-"

"Fuck off." Hibiki usually was not one to be very crude or swear a lot but when the situation called for it, she had no problem doing so. "The hell do you think you're doing hitting on my girlfriend?" Hibiki glared at the guy who turned around to find a very irritated woman staring at him way too intensely.

Even in her dress and with her hair up, Hibiki looked like the athletic and fit type. The guy on the other hand looked like he exercised only in his living room in front of his TV. "W-Wow, I'm not looking for trouble alright?"

Luckily for them and the girls both, the elevator wasn't held up by anyone else and reached the first basement floor where the buffet was hosted in a very large dining room capable of fitting 100 people, give or take. With the men out of the way, both girls slowly made their way into the dining room and they could feel a **lot** of eyes on them. "Everyone is staring because of you!" Hibiki hissed at Kanade as they walked side by side.

" **You** were the one that got me to dress up and then you decided to try and one-up me!" Kanade hissed back.

"You **always** give me the fault for everything you mess up!" Walking through the buffet with a tray, they piled up what they wanted for dinner and then found a table where they sat down across each other. Eating without a word, both of them pretended to glance at the others food once in a while and look disapproving. In reality, Hibiki was staring at Kanade's tits while Kanade wanted to throw away the pudding she had brought and instead lick Hibiki's delicious nape.

"What are you gonna do if those two idiots tell their friends and everyone thinks I'm your girlfriend?!" Kanade couldn't endure the silence any longer.

"Next time you can make up your own excuse to show them the door then. You're welcome I got that sleazebag off of you. You should be thanking me. And don't kid yourself, a soon to be famous piano player as your girlfriend? You probably dream of that." Hibiki, once she got going, didn't know how to stop. She really just wanted to get out of there and cool off somewhere, like in a sauna.

"I don't dream about having a **girl** friend at all." Kanade couldn't let that stand. "Somewhere out there has to be a prince charming for me. Someone refined. Not someone who won't even brush their own hair."

"You're **still** going on about that? Men hate nagging women that bring up old grudges you know?" _What the hell am I saying?_ Eating faster so she couldn't say as much dumb stuff, Hibiki pretended to be done with the conversation.

Kanade ate the remains of her salad and then waited for Hibiki to finish. She didn't know why things **always, always** escalated like this. She just wanted to be Hibiki's actual girlfriend. Her stomach had done a triple somersault earlier, when Hibiki shooed off those guys for her.

Both of them finished with their meal then rose from their chairs. There was still a lot of people staring because even though it was a hotel at the beach, they rarely saw girls so dressed up and beautiful at the same time. Coming in together, eating together and leaving together, everyone got the same impression from those two. A couple that was going through a fight.

Returning to their room because they were so pissed off now that they didn't want to go anywhere else, they were about to change when Hibiki stopped. "Let's go to the disco. I want to dance."

"You can go by yourself." Kanade was not in the mood after fighting so much with Hibiki. She was horny as heck and with how hard they were bickering, there was no way she could get close to Hibiki now.

"Sounds like you're afraid you can't keep up with my dancing skills." Hibiki and Kanade both had no noteworthy dancing skills but that didn't stop them from competing in other things that neither of them did especially well.

Kanade had already reached to take off her heels when she stopped and looked up in anger. "I'm Rhythm. You're just Melody. I'll show you that's more than just magical girl names."

"Hah, am I supposed to be intimidated?" Hibiki really wanted to see Kanade dance, her breasts jiggle in that dress, so much more than they did from just walking.

"I am not going dancing with you looking like that. Put at least on some earrings." Kanade reached for a small jewel case and took out two fancy looking dangling earrings, made from silver and with a few small, white gemstones within them.

"I don't even have my ears pierced." Hibiki's gaze was almost glued to Kanade's face.

"You're hopeless." Going through her jewelry case, Kanade pulled out a set of earrings that rested atop the ear, like a clip. They didn't rely on having having your ears pierced or not. "Wear them and don't you dare lose them."

"Why would I wear earrings to go dancing? They'll just get in the way." Hibiki really wanted them but she couldn't just say so, not after how uppity Kanade acted.

"Afraid that your sporty face will look stupid with earrings on?" Kanade couldn't stand that her generous loan was being rejected.

Snatching the earrings from Kanade, Hibiki couldn't figure out how to put them on, not even with a mirror. "You are seriously hopeless." Kanade walked over to Hibiki, who stood in front of the mirror that was nailed to the front of the closet. "Stop moving!" Kanade took the earrings from Hibiki, standing right behind her, close enough that her breasts rubbed against Hibiki's back.

Hibiki focused so hard on maintaining self control and not blushing that she didn't notice that Kanade put the earrings on her until the girl with dirty blonde hair walked away. She didn't have the capacity to say anything to Kanade, not without her voice cracking or letting out a weird noise.

And Kanade was exactly the same. Getting **that** close to Hibiki, she was worried the dress and her bra wouldn't hide how turned on she was by just seeing Hibiki all dolled up like that. Ready to go, Kanade quickly put a golden colored bracelet on, the only kind she owned, and walked to the door, where Hibiki was already waiting. Opening the door, they both suddenly stood in slight darkness.

"What did you do?" Kanade just stood there, looking at Hibiki. "Did you hit the light switch?"

"And the light switch puts out all the lights, the air conditioner and every light in the hallway," Hibiki said sarcastically. "Looks like a blackout and there is no way you're pinning that on me."

"Well looks like dancing is out of the question." Kanade wondered just for what exactly she had dressed up like this. She felt so stupid. The moment something unexpected happened when she fought with Hibiki, it took all the steam out of their fight. While they didn't admit it to each other, they were still in love and didn't really want to fight. But their personalities were both far too compatible and incompatible at the same time. "What now? It's too early to go to sleep."

Hibiki just walked through the room and out on the veranda. "You can actually see a lot of stars now that the light is out." Hibiki needed a distraction from Kanade. Sitting down in one of the two chairs, separated by a table and a large parasol, Hibiki too was wondering why she was all dressed up now. "Hotels usually have a generator so the lights should be back on soon."

Kanade joined Hibiki on the veranda and sat in the free chair, just looking at the ocean, her legs crossed because that was how a lady sat. Spending several minutes in silence other than some people outside shouting and the lights not coming back on, both of them took advantage of the dark to steal looks at each other. And Hibiki was first in not being able to take it anymore.

"I can smell how excited you are over the scent of the ocean. I said we wouldn't do it again but if you're **that** desperate, I'll let you have my body." Hibiki wanted to punch herself in the face. Why couldn't she ever, just once, say what she really felt like, even if it meant going back on an earlier statement. She expected Kanade to bicker and shout at her how she should be **begging** her to have sex with her but Hibiki couldn't hear anything. Instead, she noticed Kanade standing up slowly. _Great, now she's just going to go inside and be grumpy all day tomo- **what are you doing Kanade**?_ Hibiki's thoughts raced when Kanade suddenly sat down on her lap with her legs spread apart. Before Hibiki could react or say something stupid, Kanade put her hands on her friend's nape. Without giving the energetic girl a chance to ruin things, Kanade pressed her lips against Hibiki's, bending forward so much that her chest rested against Hibiki's.

Because Hibiki's dress was shorter than Kanade's, she could feel something wet drip on her bare skin. Kanade was so turned on, so wet that her panties were soaked just from looking at Hibiki and being close to her earlier.

The soft skin of Kanade's lips on her own, Hibiki didn't even think about bickering anymore. Her arms moved on their own, going around Kanade's waist and then they pulled, pressing Kanade close up against her. Moving her hands further down on Kanade's ass, Hibiki slid her hands then under the dress, slowly pulling it up while Kanade was ravaging her lips, the hot, soft, smooth skin like a fire on her mouth, a fire that she needed to devour.

Hibiki was not a great kisser because she had no practice but she still tried. Opening her mouth too wide, awkwardly responding to the kiss with passion and just passion alone, Kanade broke away, traces of saliva vanishing into the night sky as their lips part away. Moving just her thumb over her own lips, Kanade then licked the saliva from it as suggestively as she could.

Hibiki couldn't watch that and not react. Putting her hands on Kanade's cheeks, she pulled the girl in close for a second kiss, trying to take the lead. But as inexperienced as she was, it just didn't have the same fire as when Kanade was leading her on. The piano player was suddenly shoved against the back of her chair and Kanade forced herself on her even more, taking back control. Not asking for permission or probing ahead, Kanade forcefully parted with her tongue the lips that Hibiki had closed in surprise. And she felt Hibiki's breasts press against her as the girl's chest rose, a gasp of air from the surprise of suddenly having Kanade's tongue in her mouth. They had never kissed like that before and without knowing what to do, Hibiki did what she wanted to do.

Grabbing Kanade by her thighs, Hibiki easily lifted her up, the surprised girl holding on to her partner's back to not fall off. Barely able to see where she was going because Kanade would not let up on her, she stumbled into the room, throwing Kanade onto the bed. Hibiki's pumps flew over the floor as she threw them off and quickly got back on the bed, where Kanade had only raising up to throw off her heels and lay back down.

* * *

In the room next to them was another couple, one that was all about being friends with benefits and no more. For over an hour they did their best to ignore the noises from the next room. "God, first they argue every damn day and now they're being **this** loud while they're fucking? They've been going for an hour!" Urara had been listening to music from her own band but now her battery was dead. She had gone on this vacation, taking only her only and also best friend with her.

"Hearing them makes me horny as hell." Rin was looking through soccer footage on her laptop, trying to learn a few things before the season kick off. But her battery was also about to die. She had been listening to their moaning for the full hour.

"We did it **twice** already today. You might have the stamina to fuck an entire soccer team, I don't."

"I didn't say I wanted to fuck."

"You know what, I am just going to sleep. If the lights still aren't back on, their generator is busted or they don't have one." Sitting there, listening to the moaning from next door, Urara was starting to get pretty turned on herself. "What are they doing, fucking each others brains out?"

"Just go to sleep so I don't have to go to the bathroom to masturbate." Rin was every bit as crude as Urara was.

"You know what." Urara threw down her ipod and walked over to Rin, unbuttoned her hot pants and let them slide. "I'll be sore tomorrow but I am too horny to sleep now."

Rin just closed her laptop and shoved it under her bed. " **You** of all people shouldn't complain about them anyway. We got kicked out of that other hotel because you're a screamer."

"Shut up and eat me."

* * *

That night, the lights in Hibiki's and Kanade's room never went back on. Only when early in the morning the sun came up and shone in their faces did they wake. Hibiki felt Kanade's breasts pushed against her back and it was already turning her on again. Her eyes still closed, she could also feel Kanade's arms loosely around her waist. She needed a moment to recall everything that had happened the evening before and it made her so embarrassed she tried to delete the memories immediately.

 _I can't believe I confessed to Kanade! I even told her I was jealous of Seika!_ Hibiki was a mess. On one hand, she was really glad she was now together with Kanade. But was she? Maybe Kanade would just go back on it and pretend she only said it to spite Hibiki. Maybe she **did**. Hibiki couldn't stop such thoughts from popping up.

"Hibiki…?" Kanade's voice was all soft and gentle and it blew Hibiki's worries away like the wind. "Are you up…?" Kanade yawned softly and tightened her hold on Hibiki a little bit.

"Not for long if you want us to go back to sleep." Hibiki wished she could see Kanade's cute face right now. Slowly turning on the spot, lifting herself up with her elbow, Hibiki achieved exactly that. The sleeping or sleepy face of Kanade. Kissing her on the forehead, Kanade recoiled a little. "What's wrong?"

"Your breath smells funny..." Kanade complained and after Hibiki did a quick breath test she could attest to that. Kanade was good about not blushing too much but the second she realized the funny smell had to be **because** of what they did last night she turned bright red. And then she realized that her own breath had to be just as bad.

The bed smelled funny as well, both of them noticed that. The air was enriched by their scents, even after sleeping with the veranda door open. "Wanna switch to my bed?" Hibiki offered and Kanade just shook her head and finally opened her eyes, her gaze meeting Hibiki's.

"Your hair 's a mess." Kanade smiled and reached out to move two strands of orange hair from Hibiki's face.

"Yours isn't any better." Hibiki smiled back and played with a wild strand of Kanade's dirty blond hair. "About last night..."

Kanade knew that if she tried to say anything, only stupid things would come out so she bent forward a little and kissed Hibiki instead. Despite their breath being a little gross, both of them understood. _We're both really bad at communicating our feelings. That is probably never going to change_.

Hibiki moved towards Kanade and returned the kiss, a little stronger than before. She felt Kanade's breasts rub against her own now. She really wished her own were a little bigger. As big as Waon or Ellen would have been enough already.

And just as she thought of Ellen, someone landed on their veranda from the next room. "Hibiki? Kanade? Are you okay? You didn't respond last night and-" Ellen stopped, turned intensely red and flung around. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see anything!" Immediately climbing back to the next room, Ellen just shook her head furiously when Ako asked if they had been there. The color of her face told the bright and slightly cynic middle school girl everything she needed to know.

Both Hibiki and Kanade just looked at each other in silence before they both jumped out of bed. Picking up the clothes from last night, anything and everything reeked of sex so strongly that they couldn't possibly put it back into the closet. So they got a handful of towels, hung them on the iron bars at the top of the veranda and hung their clothes, including underwear in-between them, so other guests wouldn't be suspicious of why dresses and underwear was hanging there.

They only realized right then that they were still naked and out on the veranda. Scrambling inside, they were both scarlet red and embarrassed. What if someone had seen them? Putting on clothes right away was a bad idea that Kanade realized as she had finished picking out clothes and Hibiki was already putting on a bra. "We should shower. We… smell."

"You want to go first?" Hibiki thought she was being polite.

"Who was it that offered me her body last night and got us into this mess?" Kanade moved towards the bathroom and so did Hibiki.

"The way you were going at me you would have jumped me anyway!" Hibiki fired back, both of them inside the small bathroom, locking the door just in case. Turning on the shower, Hibiki got in first, Kanade second.

"Whose fault do you think it is that I was so horny?" Kanade pushed Hibiki against the tiled wall, the hot water raining down on them.

"I could say the same thing to you!" Hibiki looked into Kanade's eyes for a moment, seeing exactly what she wanted to see. Their bickering and the lewd noises of their make-up kiss were drowned out by the shower.

But instead of having sex in the shower, they separated and kept it safe. If they spent too long getting ready, it would be really awkward around Ellen and Ako. "I'll wash your hair for you. I know you, every time you're in a hurry you skimp on the shampoo." Kanade liked to think she knew Hibiki better than her own family did.

"At least I don't use a fortune in conditioner. **My** hair is naturally blessed." Hibiki stood still while Kanade poured shampoo into her hands and then rubbed it into Hibiki's hair. It sent shivers down her spine. "Are you trying to seduce me again?"

There was only silence while Kanade kept rubbing in the shampoo until it was time to let it work it's wonders for a minute or two. "You do mine so I don't have to hear you whine all day how you don't owe me." Kanade pushed the shampoo bottle into Hibiki's hands and turned around. "And do it properly! I have a girl's hair, unlike a certain someone who can probably lift those pianos she plays on."

Kanade felt the cold shampoo splash on her back and shrieked. " **Hibiki**!"

"Hey, the bottle was all wet and covered in shampoo. That was not my fault." Hibiki explained away what had happened but she could tell Kanade wasn't buying it.

Showering together, they realized only after they had rinsed out the shampoo that they were missing something important. "We put all the towels up outside." Hibiki was first to point it out.

"It's not like there are any buildings in the ocean from where people could see us naked in our own rooms. Just cover up with a blanket and get the towels, don't make me explain every little thing to you!" Kanade complained again. Hibiki left the shower first, since Kanade still had to go through conditioner treatment, but not before slapping her girlfriend's ass.

Unlocking the door and opening it, Hibiki froze for a moment and then slammed the door shut again. "Ellen! What the heck are you doing in our room, **A** **gain**!" Hibiki was pretty sure that Ellen had just gotten a pristine look on her wet, naked self and also on Kanade in the shower.

There were a lot of fumbled words that made no sense. "You know what, forget it. See the towels on the veranda? Get us at least two! We don't have any in here!"

Kanade just stood in the shower. "Why didn't you check if she was out there?!"

"How was I supposed to know she would come back? What normal person comes back after catching their best friends in bed together?!" Hibiki was not gonna let Kanade blame the fault on her for this one.

"Apparently Ellen does!" Kanade replied and applied conditioner to her hair. Her skin was going to suffer if she stayed in there for too long.

There were two knocks on the door. "I have the towels." Ellen's voice sounded really weird. Hibiki opened the door just a tiny bit and Ellen handed the towels over. With the door close again, Hibiki dried herself off and then covered herself with it. Sitting on the edge of the tub for a moment, Hibiki let out a sigh. She was completely turned on by watching Kanade naked all this time.

"I can't guarantee your safety if you wear that ludicrous bikini again today." _I really need to work a bit on being more honest. I totally regressed since we no longer needed to be Cures_.

"Scary. So you're going to jump me out on the beach or in the water? Looks like I made a mistake and got myself a beast for a girlfriend."

"It's not my fault you wear something like that with those outrageous tits of yours! Anyone would be tempted by that!" Hibiki defended herself.

"So that makes it okay if I ravage you in the changing room because you're shamelessly displaying that stupidly fit body of yours you brute?"

Both of them glared at each other for a moment before Hibiki almost jumped into the shower, one hand grabbing Kanade's right boob, the other forcing Kanade's free hand upwards, out of the way. Kissing in the shower, the weird taste they woke up with was replaced with a refreshed, new, lewd taste. Hibiki quickly felt Kanade's leg rub against her crotch and she let out a really loud moan. Massaging Kanade's breasts, both of them suddenly stopped when they heard their own door being slammed shut and someone running outside in the hallway, loud enough for the running noise to make it through the shower.

Both Hibiki and Kanade looked at each other with bright red faces. "Ellen was still there?!"

Their lust canceled by their embarrassment, Hibiki left the shower for good this time, drying herself off a second time and then stepping out of the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, both of them were fully dressed in casual clothing, finally leaving their room. Hibiki had tied her hair up again because Kanade liked it but she had found a great excuse. "It's already hot outside and I hate sweat on my neck."

Ako and Ellen had gone ahead down and gotten a late breakfast. The couple was barely outside their room when Hibiki stopped. "You passed out before me last night."

Kanade couldn't quite place what Hibiki was getting at. "I don't have your insane stamina, so what? We both went to sleep."

"Yeah, but I lasted longer. So I win. So I am leading by 2 points now."

"Are you kidding me!" Kanade shouted and a few people down and the floor looked strangely at her. "Are you kidding me?" She said, a lot quieter this time. "You can't still be going on about this stupid contest after last night?"

"It doesn't matter if we're dating or married. I am leading by 2 points now." Hibiki smirked. She was going to win their little competition.

"1 point. I switched our panties and you didn't notice. So I beat you in attentiveness." Kanade walked away with a smug look on her face while Hibiki looked panicked, wanting to go back inside her room to check if it was true. "Race you to the elevator." Kanade shouted from over 10 meters away. Starting to run before Hibiki could even respond, Kanade didn't see any point in playing fair.

Both of them were bickering just like the previous day when they arrived down in the dining room, arguing over whether something like _Attentiveness_ even counted. Hibiki also argued that unfair wins like Kanade running off ahead of time didn't count to the point total.

While they were bickering, they spotted Ellen and Ako in the distance, eating in peace. Approaching their table and sitting down on the same side, they glared at each other one last time before letting out a _Hmph!_

"You two never learn. You finally have sex-" Ako said and noticed how red Ellen turned, nearly choking on her pancakes. "And you're still bickering even now."

"It's all her fault!" Both Hibiki and Kanade glared at each other as they said so in one breath. Ako could only shrug. But what she couldn't see was that below the table, Hibiki and Kanade's hand were together, their fingers intertwined with each other. And deep down within them they were smiling and not glaring. No matter how much they argued, they at least finally knew how they really felt.


End file.
